


salvation

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: His lips feel like a prayer.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	salvation

The host writhes beneath him, his back arching off the stiff, uncomfortable mattress, his pink mouth open and eyes squeezed shut.

Bakura's kisses trace hot down the line of his throat, licking at his tender skin—the host likes that, Bakura knows he does, can tell in his flushed cheeks and soft little exhales.

"Yadonushi," he whispers against his skin. " _Yadonushi_ …"

His host's eyes crack open, slivers of green peering up at him.

"Bakura…"


End file.
